


lessons [shinnok/raiden, de-corrupted]

by mkships (judgmentfist)



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgmentfist/pseuds/mkships
Summary: after the corruption curse is lifted, shinnok is no longer the ruler of hell, just a lonely immortal, bitterly aware of his own failures. raiden is, too - but unlike shinnok, he's an optimist. they still have potential, and there's much yet to come.(also known as: raiden teaches shinnok how to hug)note: takes place in the currently un-posted mirror match timeline, where both raiden and shinnok are cured of the corruption and many, many other catastrophic events have taken place. by now, after plenty of hardships, they've become friends, or something very close to it.- - -Raiden clears his throat pointedly. "Mortals do have many other forms of greetings and farewells. I would be glad to instruct you, Shinnok.""Admittedly, that's not exactly what I meant."Raiden hides a sly smirk, settling back into his seat. "I know."Shinnok joins him. "Hmmm? What do think you know, Raiden?""Nothing at all.""Oh, that's enlightened.""Indeed. A great man once said ‘I know that I know nothing.'""Is that so? Who said it?""I do not remember."Shinnok bites his lip to stifle a laugh. "The point proves itself, I see."





	lessons [shinnok/raiden, de-corrupted]

_ As loath as I am to admit it, there's still so many things I don't know.  _

Shinnok rests forward in his chair with his chin propped in his hands, elbows digging into the hard wood of the table. He eyes the once-steaming cup of tea Raiden made him, now cooling untouched, and though he hates the taste of tea, he hasn't the heart to tell him. Again. 

Raiden picks up on Shinnok's thought from across the room, easily replying at his own pace while he rummages through the kitchen cabinets. Shinnok in de-corrupted form, his companion for some time now, is far more pleasant company than he once was. Thanks to a complicated series of events, Shinnok was restored to his original self, without any sinister influences other than his own attitude. Patience is still a necessity, though, on all sides.

He turns and smiles gently, directed at Shinnok. _ I disagree. You have come so far.  _

_ True as that may be, Raiden, my point stands. I have a long way yet to go.  _ Shinnok lifts the cup to his lips to humor him, and, to his surprise, finds it tolerable. Sipping it with only a faint look of distaste, he meets Raiden's eyes as he settles into the other seat.

Raiden politely nibbles on a piece of toast, chewing thoughtfully as he chooses his words. Shinnok is, and always has been, self-conscious about his own deficiencies. But now, he is willing to discuss them, which is far more progress than the hostility of long before.

_ Be patient with yourself.  _

_ Months cannot make up for the millennia I spent rotting in hell down there. Be honest, Raiden. I'll never be all that you are.  _ His tone is laced with both envy and bitterness, seething under the surface, but above it all is a sense of overwhelming sorrow. 

_ You were corrupted. It was… it is different now. We are both different.  _ Raiden fumbles with his words, wilting under a sharp stare from Shinnok, and takes another bite of his toast. Carefully, gently, he reaches out to lay a hand on Shinnok's wrist, infusing him with a comforting aura.  _ In what areas of knowledge do you feel you are lacking?  _

Shinnok relaxes slowly, sipping the tea at a glacial pace and appreciating Raiden's respectful silence as he gathers his thoughts. Raiden is patient as ever, gazing at him out of glowing eyes in a shade of soothing blue.

Finally, the fallen god responds. 

_ Emotion. Affection. The way the mortals communicate - I lack the instincts to know how. _

_ Ohh. _ Raiden instantly understands, breathing in deeply.  _ It is not a necessity.  _

  _Yes. I hate to admit it, but I want to know. I can feel such things, I am aware of that by now, but…_ He shakes his head, nervously brushing his short silver hair back behind his ear with a thin hand. In the warmth of the kitchen, Shinnok looks less gaunt and deathly pale, softened by the flattering light. _The way I see you and the mortals communicate, and they way they do amongst themselves… I have none of that. I barely even know how to hug. It's a stupid, silly, trivial thing, but-- it seems to be a meaningful gesture, and I hate not knowing anything that is significant._

Raiden nods gently, finishing off his toast as he listens to Shinnok's thoughts. _Would you like me to teach you?_  

Shinnok flinches.  _ What?  _

_ Shh. It is only an offer. An invitation, if you would prefer for me to-- _

_ No. It's fine. Yes, go ahead.  _ Shinnok gets up from his chair, waiting awkwardly in the middle of the small kitchen. He's too impatient to be self-conscious.  _ Show me, then.  _

_ All right.  _ Amused, Raiden stands up, pushing in his chair behind him. He approaches Shinnok carefully and slowly, like a skittish wild creature, and gets a raised eyebrow and a sharp frown for his effort. Embarrassed, he glances aside.  _ I do not wish to offend.  _

_ You're offending me more by trying not to.  _ Shinnok puts his hands on his hips indignantly. _ Just treat me as who I am now, if all you say about my supposed redemption really is true. I have my doubts at times, reasonably so, I might add-- _

_ It is true. Just...settle, please. And let me show you. _

_ Fine. If you insist.  _

_ Here, first-- raise your arms, just a bit.  _ Raiden gestures to demonstrate, feeling a bit foolish. The feeling is mutual.

Shinnok sighs.  _ Must I? _

_ It is no good trying to hug anyone, or receive a hug, if you aren't-- never mind. I will just demonstrate.  _ Gently and smoothly, Raiden gathers the shorter god up into a hug, wrapping his arms lightly around his upper body and holding him close. 

_ Hmm.  _ Shinnok breathes out carefully and slowly, laying his head on Raiden's strong shoulder. Rather than feeling confined and awkward, as he had expected, it's comfortable, even reassuring. The cloth of Raiden's tunic is soft and smells like fresh linen, or else some laundry detergent trying to imitate it. The sound of his breathing and the pattern of his heartbeat makes the thunder god seem all too mortal, though Shinnok can feel the power coursing through him, just underneath the skin.

Locking his fingers behind Raiden's back, Shinnok makes no move to let go.  _ I suppose I see the appeal.  _

Raiden chuckles, and leans down to whisper in his ear, his nose brushing against the fine silver hair. “We can speak out loud, if you wish, you know. It is just us here.” 

“Is it now?” Shinnok gazes up to look Raiden in the eyes, his sharp sly face upturned and green eyes wide with expectation. “You seem disinclined to make me let go. I wonder why.” 

“ _ You _ seem disinclined to even try.” The look on Raiden's face slowly transforms into a wide, beaming smile. “I see you are comfortable holding me, and being held. I consider that a step forward.” 

Shinnok snaps back teasingly. “A step forward from what? In what way?”

“From your corrupted state, of course.” Raiden keeps his gaze locked on Shinnok's in a sort of affectionate staredown. Lifting one hand, he gently touches Shinnok's sleek swept-back hair, running his fingers through the fluffy ends at the nape of his neck.  _ Hmm. I did always wonder what you looked like without the helmet.  _

_ Well, you've certainly seen more than enough of me without it by now.  _ Shinnok lapses back into the silent telepathic communication, too, growing bold enough to stand on his tiptoes and look Raiden in the eyes.  _ Or were you just making an observation? _

_ Yes. I was.  _ Raiden is more enchanted by Shinnok's true self than he'd like to let on. Up close, he's not a specter of death, just a very worn-down, cynical, sarcastic, sorrowful individual who happens to fit the definition of a god.

Shinnok senses his curiosity, leaning in closer until their noses touch. It's an extremely bold move, but he has nothing to lose, except for his dignity - whatever tattered shreds may remain of it. 

Raiden doesn't flinch. 

Shinnok lingers there for several moments, achingly long and drawn-out with tension. 

Then, he finally pulls away as his discretion gets the better of him. 

He steps back, looking anywhere but at Raiden.  _ Next time. _

_ Next time, what?  _

_ Someday, you'll show me more than hugging. _

_ So I see.  _ Raiden is quietly amused, and a tiny bit disappointed, to be perfectly honest with himself. Shinnok isn't as bold as he had thought - but almost. Almost. 

He clears his throat pointedly.  _ Mortals do have many other forms of greetings and farewells. I would be glad to instruct you, Shinnok.  _

_ Admittedly, that's not exactly what I meant.  _

Raiden hides a sly smirk, settling back into his seat.  _ I know.  _

Shinnok joins him.  _ Hmmm? What do think you know, Raiden?  _

_ Nothing at all.  _

_ Oh, that's enlightened.  _

_ Indeed. A great man once said ‘I know that I know nothing.” _

_ Is that so? Who said it? _

_ I do not remember.  _

Shinnok bites his lip to stifle a laugh.  _ The point proves itself, I see. _

Raiden watches him closely, leaning over the table with his hands politely folded in his lap.  _ Finish your tea, my friend.  _

Reluctantly, Shinnok lifts the mug, appreciating it not just as a beverage but a meaningful gesture.  _ I suppose I shall. Thank you. _

_ You are welcome. Always. _


End file.
